When In Love Oneshot Collection
by genevievee
Summary: Oneshots based on our favorite couples! Everything's after HoO unless I say so. Oneshots shall be inspired by my favorite songs so stay tuned. [Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Tratie and many more! ] Ratings range from G to M but rated T
1. foreword

**when in love ¦ one shot collection**

A series of one shots based on my favorite songs; I'll update whenever I feel like it but just so you know, the first one shot is in the makings right now so stay tuned! Some you might not like my one shot or my choice of songs but then again; it's my collection so I get to chose :p

On a side note; when is 'House of Hades' _ever_ coming out T_T

19 Apr 2013

**table of contents**

foreword ¦ 01

abandon me spitefully ¦ percy / annabeth ¦ 02

stop playing with me (part one) ¦ percy / annabeth / rachel / reyna / calypso ¦ 03


	2. abandon me spitefully

**abandon me spitefully ¦ percy / annabeth**

**the chaser (infinite)**

* * *

_Four months after the Second Titan War_

"Ya know," Annabeth spoke up as she walked along the path to Athena's cabin, her hand entwined with her boyfriend's. It was late, the stars already all up in the dark sky shinning upon the couple.

"I've been thinking of making some changes to the Athena's cabin." Annabeth continued with a smile as Percy listened. His face brightened up considerably as he exclaimed, "Man, is that ever a good idea."

Gesturing towards the cabin mentioned, Percy chuckled humorously. "I have always thought this place was a bore — definitely needs some sprucing up."

At his words, Annabeth rolled her grey eyes in slight annoyance but her amused smile betrayed her. Nevertheless, being the smart aleck she was, Annabeth retorted, "You keep that up, Seaweed Brain, and you can kiss any redemption you might've gotten with my mother goodbye."

Percy laughed again before cheekily suggesting, "Here's a better idea, Wise Girl. How about I just kiss _you_ good night instead." His voice was extra suave than usual and Annabeth burst out laughing, "Well, aren't you slick."

Even so, Annabeth leaned forward ever so slightly as Percy captured her lips with his in one second. There was something strange with today's kiss, Annabeth noticed. The kiss was more passionate, more urgent than usual but before she could question the nagging suspicion, Percy pulled her into a tight embrace and her thoughts simply melted away.

Unfortunately, despite being demigods, oxygen was still a requirement and both of them broke apart, gasping for air. Her cheeks coloring slightly, Annabeth whispered a quick goodbye before ascending the stars to her cabin.

At the top, Annabeth turned around, catching sight of Percy's disappearing figure. A smile appeared on her face as she stared wistfully at his back.

That was the last time Annabeth saw him.

—

"Percy?" Annabeth called out and to her surprise, the door of Poseidon's cabin opened easily with one small push. Stepping into the sea-themed cabin, Annabeth glanced around, in search for the black-haired son of Poseidon.

Surprisingly, there was no sight of Percy.

Something was wrong. Annabeth's heart thumped in her chest as panic began to set in. Something was _very_ wrong. Turning around, Annabeth dashed to the Big House. Her journey was interrupted as she bumped into Rachel.

"Whoa, Annabeth, what's wrong?" The red-haired girl inquired, seeing Annabeth's flustered look. It was never in Annabeth's personality to panic or freak out. She was a child of Athena and children of Athena do not freak out.

"Percy! He's gone!" Annabeth replied, her voice rising with every words. Gods, where could he be? Her mind was a state of panic now but one thing was clear to her; Percy was gone.

"Percy?" Rachel echoed in confusion before realization dawned on her. "Calm down, Annabeth. Could he be away for a quest? You know how unpredictable —"

"Without telling me?" Annabeth cut in, causing Rachel to shrink back slightly at her harsh tone. "This is different. I can sense that he's not here in camp anymore. He's gone; taken, left, something!"

Rachel bit her lips uncertainly. "Fine, let's go see Chiron."

—

They couldn't find him.

The whole camp search for Percy but he was simply gone. Despite Chiron's protests, Annabeth had wanted to continue searching for Percy in the woods and the mortal world. She hadn't stop searching for the whole day, rejecting Chiron's offers of food.

Finally, late into the night, Annabeth collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Rachel helped her into bed, hoping that her friend would have a good night's sleep but it was just not her day.

Demigods' dreams sucked, as Percy would have said, but in Annabeth's case, she didn't just get a dream; the queen of the gods herself came.

"Hera!" Annabeth cried out, recognizing the goddess immediately. Her fists automatically clenched into fists; she hadn't had a good history with Hera. Her brain connected the dots quickly; Percy's disappearance and Hera's visit.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth demanded as the goddess narrowed her eyes.

"I suggest that you speak to me in a nicer tone." Hera advised, her voice steely and cold. "As for that Poseidon boy, he's safe."

Annabeth scowled under her breath. "Figures. Where is he?"

"There is no need for you to know, daughter of Athena." Hera replied monotonously, her dress swishing with every move she made. "Just know that he is safe."

Her fists clenched as she forced her words out through gritted teeth. "Hera, where is Percy? Give him back to me."

"I'm afraid that can't be done." Hera answered as Annabeth's hopes crashed. The only chance of getting Percy back had to be through her least favorite goddess. What did she do to get such bad luck?

Hera glanced over and for a second, her eyes softened. "But I can tell you this. The day after tomorrow, go to the Grand Canyon. Find the boy with one shoe; he's your answer to finding that son of Poseidon."

Before Annabeth could question the goddess furtherer, Hera began to glow so brightly that Annabeth knew that she had to close her eyes and look away or risk dying. Squeezing her eyes shut, darkness overwhelmed her.

The next thing she knew, Annabeth was back in her cabin, her breathing heavy. _Two days from now. The Grand Canyon. Boy with one shoe._ The vital information Hera had passed to her nearly overwhelmed her exhausted brain and Annabeth shut her eyes again, hoping to throb her headache.

_Percy, where are you?_

* * *

**this was supposed to be based on infinite's the chaser but things got out of hand xD i suppose this wasn't so bad… well, enjoy and review!**

**19 apr 2013**

**edit: the first scene was inspired/taken from** **Burdge-Bug from deviantART. i was supposed to credit her but stupid old me completely forgotten /sighs/ anyway, do check her works out; i'm a fan of her art :) also, special thanks to** **Originalwriter for reminding me. i'm thankful that there's no vulgarity in your words (though your tone was a bit harsh...) and you can come off anonymous; i completely understand that this was my fault and plus, i won't bite xD**

**20 apr 2013**


	3. stop playing with me (part one)

**stop playing with me ¦ percy / annabeth / rachel / reyna / calypso**

**part one**

**talk that (secret) mv  
**

* * *

**normal life!au**

Rachel stares out, leaning against the railing of the bridge. Her emerald green eyes glanced around, landing on a couple. Her throat dried instantly as the tall boy hugged the blonde, placing a sweet kiss on her flawless skin.

The grey-eyed girl beamed before kissing the black-haired boy back. Even from afar, Rachel could clearly recognize the happy couple; Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Out of the blue, snow began to fell just as Rachel's heart scattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Her hand paused as Rachel recalled that saddening memory. She sat on her dressing table, her hand raised up in the air, preparing to put on lipstick.

Her hand clenched around the lipstick as tears began to fall. Why did she suffered? Why couldn't she have Percy? Tears blurred her vision when a wave of distress overwhelmed her whole body.

Stuck by a sudden childish urge, Rachel smeared her mirror in front of her with red lipstick, her strokes fast and furious. Sobbing, Rachel poured out her sadness and frustration of losing Percy to another girl, the mirror getting redder and redder.

"Argh!" Rachel shrieked with an air of finality, throwing the lipstick at the mirror which despite all the marks, still reflected her pathetic self.

A day ago, Percy had sent her a bouquet of flowers, bright red roses which had made Rachel's heart leaped for happiness before realization set in. The poor boy probably had no idea what red roses meant to a girl.

_Congratulations, you graduated! _The small handwritten card read, carefully tuck in between roses. _Your friend, Percy. _A cold fist clenched around her heart.

Now, Rachel grasped the withering roses with a hand and with accurate precision, hurled it onto the one picture she had with Percy alone. The petals swayed in the air for a moment before landing onto the floor, forgotten.

Eyes downcast, Rachel walked along the empty street. Her tears had run dry earlier in the day and she had decided to come out for a breather. Strolling along the street, Rachel approached the crossing district, just as the light turned red. Dejectedly, Rachel raised her head and her eyes widened in shock.

In front of her, just across the road, stood Percy. He was facing her but all of his attention was focused on the girl in front of him. Her back was to Rachel but she could see the girl's hand cupping Percy's face tenderly, almost lovingly.

With incredulous eyes, Rachel watched as the girl leaned forward, kissing Percy passionately on the lips with no protest whatsoever from the male. Instead, Percy just stood there like a stone, letting the girl do whatever she wanted.

From her spot across the road, Rachel gasped loudly, her hand flying up to her lips. Stunned, Rachel turned on her heel and left hastily, one thought crystal clear in her mind.

The girl wasn't Annabeth.

With gentle, precise strokes, Reyna put on her blusher, the pale pink brightening up her face. Smiling into the mirror, Reyna's face was reflected back, happy and so in love — a fool's dream.

In a matter of seconds, Reyna put on the rest of her make up before getting to her feet. Unlike her usual crisp business suits, her hair tied up in a tight bun, Reyna had decided to relax tonight, forgoing her usual boring suits for a feminine touch. She had picked out a delicate lavender dress, tightening at the bust before flowing freely down.

Instead of tying her hair up in an elaborate hairdo or going with her normal bun, Reyna had decided to just let her hair down, her dark brown locks tumbling down her back. With a quick twirl, Reyna deem herself presentable for her crush.

"Percy." Reyna called out, stepping out of the shadows. The tall, lanky boy turned around at the sound of his name and once again, Reyna fell into his spell. Barely managing to control herself, Reyna approached the boy.

"Reyna." Percy responded before adding, "You look nice." He gestured at her whole outfit which pleased Reyna. _He notices me._ The brunette thought giddily to herself, completely out of character. Oh, what had love done to her?

"Thank you." Reyna smiled, almost tempted to touch Percy's face but she halted herself. The boy had a girlfriend, after all. For a moment, the two of them stood awkwardly in silence until Percy, being the hyperactive boy he was, couldn't stand it and spoke up.

"So, you asked me out for…?" Percy let his statement trailed off, turning it into a question.

Calling upon her inner confident side, the normal Reyna, Reyna smiled brightly before replying, "I like you a lot, Percy."

To say that Percy was shock was an understatement. He actually took a step back from Reyna, unknowingly hurting the girl. Running his hair through with his fingers, Percy stammered nervously, "Reyna, you know I already have a girlfriend. She's — "

His words were cut short as Reyna took a step forward, silencing him with a slender finger on the lips. Her earlier happiness and excitement had disappeared, replaced with hurt and wistfulness.

"I know that it's not possible between us but please, just let me kiss you." Reyna pleaded, her voice soft and fragile, like easily breakable glass. Her brown eyes stared straight into Percy's green ones as she added, "_Please_."

Percy swallowed nervously. Why was this happening to him? Where was the old Reyna? The confident, idealistic Reyna who was never afraid of anything? Where did she go and why was she replaced with this Reyna who apparently had a thing for him despite knowing of Annabeth?

"Percy, please." Reyna begged, almost pathetically and in such a tone that absolutely weakened Percy's heart.

Claiming defeat, Percy sighed. "Fine but just one kiss." _Annabeth would understand._ Percy told himself mentally as a smile blossomed on Reyna's face. She raised her hand, gently cupping Percy's face, automatically making Percy stiff.

Slowly, Reyna leaned forward, her lips meeting with Percy's in one breathtaking moment. This was the moment she craved, ever since she laid eyes on this boy. Her heart was absolutely crushed when she realized that this boy was taken and accounted for before she could even make a move on him.

Reyna furthered the kiss, hoping to make this moment last for a lifetime because really, there is no way Percy is going to allow her to kiss him again. Not in this lifetime, at least.

A thousand lifetimes passed before Reyna finally broke apart from Percy. Tenderly, Reyna caressed Percy's face before whispering gratefully, "Thank you."

With that, Reyna turned around and walked away, a single tear of many dropping. She had gotten her wish but ultimately, Percy was still not in her reach. He was, still ultimately, Annabeth's and there's no changing that fact.

Quickly, Reyna brisk walked past a slick black car, too deep in her own depression to notice it.

The car window rolled down, revealing a short haired brunette who whispered wistfully, "Percy."

* * *

**hey, the second on shot. apparently, this particular story is a bit too long so i extended it to two parts instead of the intended one hehehe, not a real one shot, is it now? xD**

**22 apr 2013**

**p.s percy's not cheating on annabeth. every love story is one-sided except for percabeth's, of course 3**

**23 apr 2013**


End file.
